Mróz, sanie i renifery
Totalna Porażka: Przygoda na Alasce - Odcinek pierwszy Chris stoi na jakimś śniegowym pustkowiu. Chris: Witajcie! Poprzednio w Totalnej Porażce: Cameron i Lightning zmierzyli się w pełnym zwrotów akcji finale na napromieniowanej radioaktywnie Wawanakwie! Ostatecznie to siła umysłu zwyciężyła i Cameron dołączył do grona zwycięzców Totalnej Porażki. Tylko, że potem coś nie wyszło i wszystkie zmutowane bestie pouwalniały się i zaczęły pustoszyć wyspę. A potem zostałem aresztowany przez wściekłych obrońców przyrody. ;_; Na szczęście wypuszczono mnie za "dobre sprawowanie". A dziś pora na piąty sezon Totalnej Porażki! Dziesiątka nastolatków myśląca, że zostaną sławni, stanie do walki o milion dolarów. Aby to zobaczyć, musicie zostać z nami. Oglądajcie Totalną Porażkę: Przygodę na Alasce! <''Intro:'' Na początku kamera wyskakuje z przerębli na jeziorze, wyrzucając kilka rybek. Potem wysuwa się ze śniegu. Następnie wchodzi do willi Chrisa, gdzie ten bierze prysznic. Kamera nie ma na co patrzeć i leci do stołówki. Tam Chef miesza coś w wielkim kotle, z którego wystają macki. Obok Pierre patrzy na to ze zdziwieniem, a po chwili kręci głową. Odwraca się i widzi Cassidy usiłującą wepchnąć kota do garnka. Pierre robi minę a'la "Are You Fucking Kidding Me?". Zupełnie indziej, na jakiejś górze, Hans ucieka przed śnieżną lawiną, i jednocześnie przed Roxy, która trzyma laskę dynamitu. W domku uczestników Sarah siedzi przed lustrem, gdy nagle za nią pojawi się Slender Man. Sarah ucieka z krzykiem. Slender Manem okazje się Dean, który przybija piątkę Grantowi. Nieco dalej Eric przechodzi obok Anne. Ta podkłada mu nogę. Eric przewraca się i wytrąca telefon z rąk Alexis, a ta patrzy na niego wściekła. Anne uśmiecha się niewinnie. Stojąca obok Kylie wywraca oczami. Potem wszyscy siedzą w miejscu, gdzie odbywają się ceremonie. W oddali widać prawdziwego Slender Mana. Obraz staje się niewyraźny, przez ułamek sekundy przed kamerą pojawia się "twarz" Slendzia. Po chwili jednak wszystko jest normalne, a ponad całą scenerią pojawia się logo sezonu.> Chris: Witam Was ponownie! Podjechał jakiś autobus stary, pordzewiały wrak na kołach. Chris: Nasi zawodnicy myślą, że jadą do luksusowego ośrodka wypoczynkowego na Hawajach, więc mogą się nieco zdziwić, gdy zobaczą to miejsce... Pierwsza była Cassidy. Cassidy: Ave Ci! Chris: Ta, cześć. Cassidy: Lubisz w ZuO Market? Chris: Yyy, nie, cokolwiek to jest... Cassidy: <''wkurzyła się''> Ty... Chris: Nie jest Ci zimno? :D Jesteśmy przecież na Alasce. Cassidy: Jako wysłannica Szatana jestem przyzwyczajona do skrajnych temperatur. Jako kolejny, z autobusu wysiadł Pierre i zaczął coś gestykulować. Chris: Hę? Cassidy: On mówi, że lubi kupować w ZuO Markecie. Pierre: <''facepalm''> Następną osobą był Grant... Grant: Kurde, nie tego się spodziewałem... Chris: Mówi się trudno. Grant: A-ha? Spojrzał na stojącą obok dwójkę, Cassidy i Pierre'a. Grant: Siema! Cassidy: ZuO Mar... Pierre związał ją i zakneblował. xD Grant: Dlaczego to zrobiłeś? Pierre starał się pokazać, o co mu chodzi. Grant: Hę? Mim zrezygnował z pokazania mu czegokolwiek Jako czwarta była Alexis, jednak całkowicie zignorowała wszytkich. Była zajęta swoją komórką. :D Kolejna była Kylie. Kylie: Cześć wszystkim! Cassidy: <''przez zakneblowane usta, oczywiście''> Afve. Kylie: O czym ona mówi? Grant: Też się zastanawiam... Następny wysiadł Dean. Dean: J... Niespodziewanie, Cassidy uwolniła się i zaczęła przemawiać... Cassidy: Piekielne Ostrze, z przetopionego w ogniu piekielnym, pomalowanego amelinium. Super lekkie, idealnie nadające się do oprawienia kota. Aż w 666 różnych rozmiarach, od małego nożyka przeznaczonego do kociąt, aż po diabelnie wielką brzytwę, w sam raz na duże osobniki. Tylko 6,66 za sztukę! ZuO Market: Dla Ciebie, dla Twojej sekty! Świerszcze. Dean: Czy ona tak zawsze? Grant: Przyzwyczaisz się... Tymczasem z "autobusu" wyszły pochłonięte rozmową Sarah i Anne. Anne: Naprawdę tak zrobił? Sarah: Tak, a potem załatwił się w salonie! ;( Anne: Też tak miałam... Sarah: Serio, też masz psa? Anne: Nie, brata. Sarah: A ile ma lat? Anne: Jest studentem. ._. Sarah: Czyli, że masz psa, który studiuje i jest Twoim bratem? <3 Anne: <''wywróciła oczami, a potem wymusiła uśmiech''> Taak. Dziewiąty był Hans. Hans: Guten Tag, nzywam się Hns, ich komme z Deutschland Wszyscy mina a'la "WTF?!". Hans: No co? Kylie: Po jakiemu mówisz? Hans: Ja spreche Deutsch und po angielski. Ostatnią już osobą był Eric. Eric: Hej... Sarah: Jej, jaki ty masz ładny szal. <3 Eric: Dzięki, kupiłem go w... Cassidy: Mam nadzieję, że w ZuO Markecie, który oferuje także... Grant: Wszyscy znamy już tą gadkę. Nagle oczy Cassidy zmieniły barwę na szkarłatne. Cassidy: <''wkurzona''> Nie przery... Chris: <''przez megafon, prosto do ucha Cassidy''> Jak wam się tu podoba?! Dean: Szczerze mówiąc, to nie za bardzo... Chris: Świetnie! Skoro jesteśmy w komplecie, wyjaśnię wm zasady: wasza dziestątka zamieszka przez miesiąc tutaj, w Alasce, i będzie zmagać się w różnych chorych i mrożących krew w żyłach konkurencjach,a to wszystko po to, by wygrać okrągły milion dolców oraz sławę. Chociaż wiadomo, że nigdy nie będziecie bardziej rozpoznawalni ode mnie... ;) Podzielę was teraz na dwie drużyny...Osoby, które usłyszą swoje imię staną po prawej stronie: *Cassidy *Dean *Hans *Kylie *i Pierre... ...wasza drużyna to Dzikie Husky! 125px Cassidy: Dlaczego nie nazywamy się drużyna Szatana? :< Chris: A pozostali, czyli: *Anne *Alexis *Eric *Grant *i Sarah... ...wy nazywacie się Wściekłe Renifery! 125px Sarah: Łii! <3 Chris: Pora na wasze pierwsze wyzwanie! Ale zanim to nastąpi, możecie zwierzyć się w tamtym magazynie! Widok na stary magazyn, z którego właśnie odpadają drzwi. *zwierzenia będą oznaczane "||" ;) ||'Cassidy': To miejsce ma taką zuą aurę. <3|| ||'Grant: Większość osób tutaj jest spoko, ale niektórzy są co najmniej dziwni...|| ||'Anne': W skład mojej drużyny wchodzą: Eric- jakiś pedał...,Alexis-maniaczka komórek, nieobecna w tym świecie,Sarah- farbowana blondyna z IQ ślimaka no i Grant...Wszyscy myślą, że jestem słodka i miła, oby jak najdłużej trwali w tym przekonaniu. Przydałoby się założyć sojusz. Najlepiej z Sarah, bo jest naiwna i łatwa do zmanipulowania|| Zadanie pierwsze Wszyscy znajdowali się na dość dużej polanie. Prawie cała polana była otoczona ogrodzeniem, w którym biegało stdo reniferów. Chris: Zadanie polega na tym, że musicie schwytać jak najwięcej tych zwierząt. Każdego złapanego renifera macie przyprowadzić to klatki. Pokazał na duże klatki, każda z logiem drużyny. Chris: Im więcej ich złapiecie, tym więcej otrzymacie punktów, co da wam przewagę w drugim zadaniu. Czy macie jakieś pytania? O dziwo nikt nie podniósł ręki. o_O Chris: Wow...Skoro nie ma pytań, możecie zaczynać! 125px Hans: Żeby fangen te Rentier musimy zusammenarbeiten. Pozostali: ._. Pierre starał się przekazać coś innym, ale niestety nikt go nie rozumiał. Cassidy: Powiemy reniferkom, że Szatan przybył, a one same przybiegną. Wszyscy kochają Szatana. <3 Kylie: Nie wydaje mi się, żeby to był dobry plan... Zanim zdążyli cokolwiek ustalić, Hans wskoczył na najbliższego renifera. Reniferowi się to nie spodobało i starał się go zrzucić. Hans: Zatrzymaj się, ty blödsinnig Reinter! Nagle renifer upadł... Hans: Ha! Jestem Reinter Bändiger! Okazało się, że to Cassidy uśpiła zwierzę, strzelając z jakiegoś pistoletu... Dean: Nieźle. Mam nadzieję, że go nie zabiłaś... Cassidy: Nie, to żyje, obudzi się za 666 sekund. :D Korzystałam z pistoletu na grubszą zwierzynę, za tylko 666$! ZuO Market: Dla ciebie, dla twojej sekty! <3 Nikt jej nie słuchał. Byli zajęci przenoszeniem zdobyczy do klatki. 125px Tej drużynie szło o wiele lepiej. Wpadli oni na pomysł, by wziąć jedzenie zwierząt z ich karmidła, z następnie rozrzucić dookoła klatki i w samej klatce. Już na samym początku schwytali ich osiem. Wiedzieli jednak, że nie mogą na tym poprzestać. Anne: Trzeba zostawić kogoś, by pilnował tych zwierząt... Alexis: Taaak? A kto ma to robić? Anne: Nie wiem...może ty? Alexis: Ja? Anne: Nadajesz się najlepiej... ||'Anne':...do eliminacji!|| Alexis: Niech ci...będzie. Usiadła na kamieniu, by pilnować klatki. Oczywiście pochłonęła ją jej komórka... Pozostali poszli dalej wykonywać zadanie, ale przedtem Anne otworzyła klatkę. ^^ 125px Złapali jak dotąd 3 renifery, ''a przy tym byli wykończeni.'' Kylie: To bez sensu... Znikąd Pierre przyprowadził dwa kolejne. Dean: Chyba go wcześniej nie doceniliśmy... Rozległy się dźwięki syren, co oznaczało koniec czasu. 125px Pod wpływem wysokich dźwięków zwierzęta w klatce drużyny Reniferów wpadły w szał.'' Staranowały wejście i uciekły, tratując przy tym Alexis.'' Po chwili przyszła reszta drużyny. Eric: Coś...ty...zrobiła?! Alexis: To nie ja! Sarah przyniosła małego reniferka. Sarah: On był taki sweet, że musiałam go zabrać. <3 Grant: Em...a on nie miał matki? Sarah: Nie wiem, a co? ^^ Za nimi stanęła wściekła samica renifera. Grant: Nieważne... Wszyscy uciekli. Poza zagrodą 125px 125px Chris: Pora podliczyć wasze punkty! Husky, widzę, że schwytaliście pięć reniferów...otrzymujecie 5 punktów! Hans: Gut! Chris: A wy, Renifery, nie złapaliście nic... Zza Sarah wyjrzał mały renifer. Chris: A jednak! Otrzymujecie pół punkta! Grant: Dlaczego pół?! Chris: Bo to mały renifer. Zresztą, po co wam te pretensje, i tak przegraliście! Pora na zadanie drugie! Zadanie drugie 125px 125px Zawodnicy i prowadzący stali obok linii startu. Chris: A oto pierwszy tor wyścigowy, przeznaczony do wyścigów zaprzęgów z reniferami! I na tym będzie polegać wasze zadanie, tylko trochę na odwrót. Dostaniecie po jednym reniferze, no i oczywiście weźmiecie udział w dramatycznym wyścigu, który zadecyduje o tym, która drużyna uda się na ceremonię eliminacji! Husky, jako że wygrali poprzednie zadanie, otrzymają lepsze sanie. Znikąd pojawiły się owe sanie. Daleko im było do nowoczesności, ale nie wyglądały na zniszczone. Chris: Taak...a Renifery, z racji, że nie dostali żadnego punktu (tylko połowę xD) dostają tamte san...yy, to coś. Widoczek na drewniane, dziurawe i spróchniałe sanie. Chris: Jak już mówiłem, dostaniecie po reniferze... Stażyści przyprowadzili, a następnie zaprzęgli zwierzęta do sań. Jeden z reniferów wykopał stażystę w powietrze. Hans: Aber, to jest gefährlich! ||'Eric': Grr! Ten wariat pożałuje, jeśli coś się stanie mojej nienagannej fryzurze!|| Chris: Wsiadajcie, za chwilę zaczynamy... Wszyscy posłusznie wsiedli. W drużynie Husky'h każdy z łatwością wsiadł, ale u Reniferów wszyscy musieli się ścisnąć. Chris: Nie marudzić! 3...2...1! Start! No i ruszyli. xD 125px Na warunki "podróży" nie mogli narzekać, ale renifer w zaprzęgu co chwilę się zatrzymywał. Hans: Weit jeszcze? Cassidy: Oby piekielna moc Szatana nam pomogła. <3 Dean: Chris chyba specjalnie dał nam takie powolne zwierzę... ||'Chris': Nie wiedziałem, że wpadnie na to tak szybko. xD|| Kylie: Mam złe przeczu... Cały zaprzęg wpadł do ogromnego dołu. Nie zauważyli go, bo został dobrze zamaskowany. Kylie: ...cie. Cassidy: Ach, te niespodzianki Chrisa. :D 125px Nieznacznie wysunęli się na prowadzenie. Sarah: Łii, wygramy. <3 Anne: Ta. Sarah: Myślicie, że dostaniemy nagrodę? <3 Grant: Być może, ale znając Chrisa to jakąś beznadziejną. Eric: Buu, moja fryzura zniszczyła się od tego wiatru. ;_; Nie możecie zwolnić? Alexis: Jak to zrobimy to przegramy... Wjechali w minę. Wylecieli w powietrze i wylądowali na drzewach. Sarah: Ałł... 125px Po pewnym czasie udało im się wygramolić z dołu. Dean: Nie widzę nigdzie przeciwnej drużyny. Hans: Bo nas überholen! Kylie: Być może, ale słyszałam wybuch. Dean: Heh, pewnie wpadli na jedną z pułapek. Cassidy siedziała już wygodnie w saniach. Cassidy: No kaman! Chcecie przegrać? Mój wewnętrzny GPS podpowiada mi, że jesteśmy niedaleko linii mety! Szybko zebrali się i pojechali dalej. 125px Udało im się zejść. Eric: Chris jest poj*bany... Sarah: Ale brzydko się wyrażasz. Obok nich przemknęła przeciwna drużyna. Grant: Ym, chyba musimy się pospieszyć jeśli chcemy ich dogonić. Na Erica spadły ich sanie. Wkrótce ruszyli w pogoń za drużyną Husky'h. Linia mety Drużyny zrównały się. Do mety zostało około 666 metrów (xD). Hans: Beschleunigt! Beschleunigt! Oczywiście nikt go nie słuchał. Do końca został ostatni odcinek. W pierwszej kolejności linię mety przekroczyła drużyna... ... ... ... ... ... (Me Gusta kropki :3) ... ... ... ... Reniferów! Chris: Brawo, wygrała drużyna Wściekłych Re...zaraz, zaraz, nie jesteście w komplecie! Eric: Jak to?! Z pobliskiego lasu wyszła Alexis. Alexis: Dlaczego odjechaliście beze mnie?! Chris: Jako, że dopiero teraz mamy cały pakiet, wygrywają Dzikie Husky! Co oznacza, że nasze Reniferki udadzą się na pierwszą w tym sezonie ceremonię eliminacji... ||'Anne': Oczywiście zniknięcie Alexis to moja sprawka. Jest jak na razie najłatwiejsza do eliminacji.|| Ceremonia 125px ||'Anne': Bay bay, Alexis!|| ||'Alexis': Kurde, coś mi nie gra u Anne. Ale to pewnie nic... Oddaję głos na Sarah, bo się nie przydaje.|| ||'Sarah': Anne mi powiedziała, że jak zagłosuję na Alexandrę, to pojedziemy na zakupy! <3|| Chris: Oddaliście głosy i podjęliście decyzje! Głosy są dość wyrównane, ale jedna osoba ma ich więcej! I to ona dziś odpadnie. Bezpieczne osoby otrzymają kubiek ciepłego kakałka. Po wyczytaniu waszego imienia podejdziecie do mnie i odbierzecie symbol przetrwania. <3 Bez głosów są: Grant, Anne i Eric. Podeszli i wzięli swoje kakałko. <3 Chris: Gratulacje. A oto został mi ostatni kubek, ale dwie osoby ubiegające się o pozostanie w grze. Alexis i Sarah. Alexis, gdybyś nieoczekiwanie nie zniknęła, Twoja drużyna wygrałaby. Sarah. Pozostali uważają, że nie jesteś zbyt przydatna... Sarah: :( Chris: Nie ma sensu dalej tego przeciągać. W grze pozostaje... ... ... ... ... ... ... Sarah! Sarah: Łiiii! <3 Alexis: Że co? Chris: Alexis, otrzymałaś większą liczbę głosów. Pora na Zjazd Wstydu... Ceremonia eliminacji miała miejsce na szczycie wzgórza. Nieopodal stały niewielkie sanki... Chris: Zjedziesz tym na dół. Trafisz do miejsca, gdzie odpoczywać będą wyeliminowani. Alexis: Dlaczego ja odpadłam? A zresztą, mam to gdzieś. Żegnajcie. Zjechała. Chris: <''uśmiechnął się złowieszczo''> Pora na małą niespodziankę. Nacisnął coś, co wyglądało na detonator. Alexis wyleciała w powietrze. Chris: Uwielbiam to robić. ^^ I tak oto kończy się pierwszy odcinek naszego programu! Co czeka naszych zawodników w kolejnym odcinku? Która drużyna okaże się lepsza? Dowiecie się już niedługo w Totalnej Porażce: Przygodzie na Alasce! Koniec! <3 Czy odcinek spodobał Ci się? :) Oczywiście! <3 Tak. :D Nie. >.< Wolę Beth. Która postać spodobała Ci się najbardziej? Anne Alexis Cassidy Dean Eric Grant Hans Kylie Pierre Sarah Czy jesteś zadowolony z eliminacji Alexis? Taak. ^^ Nie! -.- Kategoria:Totalna Porażka: Przygoda na Alasce Kategoria:Odcinki Totalnej Porażki: Przygody na Alasce Kategoria:Twórczość Volvesi